


A Jedi Knows Not

by Miarka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Origin Story, Rating May Change, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarka/pseuds/Miarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Kenobi origin story.</p><p>I wanted to have this all completed before I uploaded any of it but I'm suffering major writer's block and I don't know if anyone will even be interested in this story so I decided to simply upload the first two chapters and see if it gets any response. If you like this story and want more PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. Can't promise that it won't be a mess if I do continue it but it will change a lot as I decide what to do with it. It hasn't been proof read but if I do start to seriously upload it I'll take more care. I started writing for my own enjoyment so I am proud of this fic, its just failing me right now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A woman pulled herself up from the craggy passes of Tatooine and onto the dune sand. Her chest heaved and her brow poured with sweat but she didn’t paused to wipe it as her companion struggled out of the secret tunnel after her and then turned to attempt to pull the third unconscious member of the group up onto the golden wasteland.

“Get him.” He man yelled glancing over his shoulder at the woman. “Help me.”

“He’s already dead.” She answered in a monotone voice. “Direct hit to the head and that gaffi stick was spiked.”

The man shook his head as he gasp and sweat ignoring her as he continued hauling the limp body up the rock face. The woman didn’t look at him or their fallen comrade but narrowed her eyes at the corner of the rocky cavern below them. As expected a couple of sand people lurched round the turn. The woman readied her baster and screamed with anger as she shot furiously at the tuskens. Her companion ducked and grimaced as blaster beams shot wildly above him but he still clung to the wrists of the fallen body. Eventually the two tusken raiders were shot down and their bodies crumpled in the pit below.

Gritty and hoarse the woman stopped shooting in her crazy manner and slung the blaster over her shoulder, for a moment the thick air was quiet, almost peaceful.

“You have a lousy shot.” The man grumbled, glancing up at her.

“It ain’t my job.” She replied curtly.

She reached over and offered her hand to him. He looked down at the body in his hands still dangling off the cliff face.

“He’s gone.” She muttered, this time in annoyance and anger as she knelt beside him in the sand. “Look.” She grabbed the body’s wrist, her hand clenching over her companions as she fumbled to find a vein. No pulse.

Her companion stared down at the body, his face screwed up, until he finally let him fall into the canyon below where his body lay limp.

“We have to get out of here.” The woman called, scrambling to her feet and readjusting her gear. “I don’t think they’ll be more coming back, probably all busy trashing our spoils right now, but I don’t want to take the chance.”

She glanced again at the man who still didn’t move and gave up turning away to face the endless sea of sand and taking a few steps before letting out a piercing scream. “Fucking sand people.”

Her yell seemed to jolt life back into the man and he stood slowly and turned in her direction.

“All those credits. All that gold, that money, that everything.” He moaned.

“Yeah.” She huffed through gritted teeth. “But you know what’s worse than sand people.”

“What?”

“The slicers.”

The man stared at her, dumbfounded and confused. “But…but there at-”

“Jabba’s Palace, yeah, but they’ll be back.”

“But not till nightfall Ram said.”

“Ram guessed. And when they do get back they’ll find their place trashed by the tuskens.”

“So? The tukens did that not us.”

“But I took the shields down.” The woman yelled, darting up to her companions face with annoyance and frustration at his stupidity. “Fucking tuskens can’t take the security offline.”

Realisation then shock then fear all flashed across the man’s face. “They’ll won’t think it was the tuskens. They’ll know it was us.”

“They’ll know it was somebody who could hack into their system and they’ll know it could be anybody who knew Ram.”

“What are we going to do?”

“First of all we’re going to drop all connections with Ram.”

“How?”

“You gotta flame?”

His eyes widened. “No…I won’t let you-”

“Do you want the slicers to get you? There’s only so many connections Ram worked with and it won’t take them long-”

“Alright, alright.” The man gasped and handed her a flare.

The woman wandered back to the pass, ignited the flare and dropped into the pit onto Ram’s body, engulfing him in flame.

“Secondly we’re gonna get outta here and make sure nobody sees us until we’re back at fucking Anchorhead. That’ll widen it out nicely for the slicers. We’re gonna stay put on planet. Sure they’ll come around asking but if we leave it’ll put an obvious mark on us.” The woman strode back along the sand dunes, grabbing the man as she passed him and hauling him to his feet. “And you are gonna keep your cool. No blabbing.” She muttered, looking directly at him with piercing grey eyes.

“Alright, alright.” The man repeated, taking several deep gasps of air and trying to get a hold on himself.

“Okay let’s go.” She mumbled, releasing his jacket collar from her tight grip and wandering off into the wastelands without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

They weren’t far from their hidden speeder when the stillness of the desert was broken by a high pitched wail.

The woman stilled instantly.

The man jumped and jerked this way and that looking for the source.

At the base of hill knelt a small boy, his sandy coloured hair mixed with dirt and dust and there were bruises and crusty blood scratches on his arms. He sat crying pitifully alone in the wilderness.

“My god.” The woman gasped, stunned, and ran over to child.

The man became more agitated than ever and pulled out his blaster, fixing it on the boy but remaining rooted to the spot.

“Pash relax it’s just a kid.” The woman called over her shoulder as she inspected the boy’s injuries. There weren’t bad but he had taken a hard beating for a child his age.

“Just a kid?” Pash yelled back with newfound courage, or was it madness. “Exactly it’s just a kid. If the slicers come asking he’ll blab instantly that he saw us.”

“Pash no.” The woman said, raising her voice and she turned and stood directly between her companion and the young child.

“What’s wrong with you? It’s his skin or ours.” Pash screamed with exasperated craziness.

The woman chewed on her lip. She knew a child his young must live close to here. Chances were his home could be one of the first places the slicers come asking. Granted no body actually likes telling the slicers anything. But she was completely missing the point here. The murder of a child whether he’d seen anything or not, whether it meant their lives or not, it was just wrong.

“You will not hurt this boy.” A cool voice spoke.

The woman, the man, and the boy all turned to look at the new arrival. A tall man dressed in white and brown, his face young and yet somehow aged and terribly worn, as if all he’d ever known was great pain. He stood at the same distance between Pash and the woman sheltering the boy, the three of them forming a triangle. A silent speeder stood several paces behind him.

Pash’s face turned even more panicked and his hands darted wildly from the direction of the boy to the man and back between them. Finally he made up his mind that the man was clearly a bigger threat and aimed his blaster clumsily at him. But before he could fire the woman charged at Pash from behind and hit him over the head with the butt of her own blaster. Pash lumped face forward into the sand.

The stranger looked from the unconscious man to the woman who stood over him. “Thank you.” He said finally with a quiet manner.

The woman shrugged. “You’re welcome.”

The boy let out another startling cry. Both of them turned and simultaneously ran over to him.

“Shh.” The woman whispered, cupping the child’s face and swiping away the tears. “Where do you come from?”

“He lives on a farm over the other side of that dune.” The man spoke and turned to look at her and pointed over a lofty dune hill. “I am his neighbour. I can take him home.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed, she couldn’t be sure that he was telling the truth, but she had nothing better to go on. She stood warily, it was bad now that both a child and a stranger could tell on her and Pash, but she had nothing to hold to him.

“I won’t tell.” The man told her as if he could read her thoughts, he gathered child up into his armed and quietened him as if he were the boy’s father. “Do you have transport?”

“A speeder, just over that hill.” She answered, glancing in the direction. She didn’t know why she told him, it was a stupid thing to admit, but when he spoke she felt like she could trust him. “You certain you won’t tell if someone comes offering you a pretty price for information about me and my friend?”

“Credits have no wealth for me.” He answered cooly, pacing to his speeder and helping the boy get up.

The woman frowned. This man was a weird one, and that was saying something for Tatooine. But again when he spoke she trusted him, she wasn’t sure if she liked it, as if it would be so easy to let herself believe every word that came out of the stranger’s mouth, but she reminded herself she wasn’t that stupid.

Finally she shrugged and paced over to Pash’s limp body, grabbing it and hauling him over her shoulder. The stranger stared at her, impressed by her ability to hold a full grown man on her arm. He checked over the child again before walking over to the woman.

“Will you be alright?”

“Just fine.” She mumbled.

“And him…what will you tell him?” The stranger asked, looking at Pash’s head hanging.

“He’ll be too drunk by tomorrow morning to remember anything.” She grinned.

“Perhaps…” He spoke softly, and then suddenly reached out and touched Pash’s head, withdrawing his hand quickly.

The woman stared, confused. This man was defiantly an odd one, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to him than meets the eye, that he was some secret genius, which was completely unrealistic. No this was defiantly just another one of Tatooine’s many oddballs with a backstory that was better avoided.

Yet the whole day had been a chain of one mistake after another and without questioning it she found herself making one more. “Joyce Lumme.” She said her name and held out her free hand to him.

He smiled, his smile was as easy to trust as his words. He shook her hand, firm yet kind, and said his name. “Ben Kenobi.”


End file.
